whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Benediction
Benediction is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy Malleus Maleficarum in Hunter: The Vigil. Benedictions originate in ancient rites of the Catholic church and feature calling on various saints to intervene on behalf of the hunter. This endowment is subject to a number of modifications, including the faith and morality of the user, how sacred (or blasphemous) a place or object is, and if the ritual is performed on the feast day of the saint called upon. Failures in using Benediction are usually caused if the prayer offered to the saint is not sincere enough or exhibits enough faith. Benedictions, unlike most Endowments, have no levels; rather, the stronger the Endowment Merit, the more powerful the ritual becomes. Rituals *'The Apostle's Teachings': The hunter inspires others to perform acts of good faith or righteousness. *'Armor of St. Martin': The hunter gains a blessed "armor" that protects them in battle. *'Blessed Protection of St. Agrippina': The hunter creates a blessed area of protection that can safeguard against supernatural creatures. *'The Boon of Lazarus': A hunter can revive an ally who has only been dead for a few minutes at the cost of their sanity. *'Epipodian Safeguard': The hunter can safeguard themselves against mind control. *'Fortitude of St. George': A hunter gains temporary spiritual fortitude in the form of Stamina as well as having no need for rest or food while this ritual lasts. *'Hands of St. Luke': A hunter can heal the injured through prayer. *'Sanctification of the Blessed Virgin': The hunter turns a mundane object into a blessed object. *'Saint Collen's Clarity': Causes all supernatural powers that affect the senses to be ignored by the hunter for the remainder of the scene. (Mortal Remains, Page: 56) *'Shepard's Blessing': The hunter can temporarily escape any notice so long as they pray continuously. *'True Sight of St. Abel': The hunter can distinguish supernatural from mortal. *'Vade Retro Satana': A hunter performs a powerful exorcising ritual on a possessed target. *'Wrathful Sword of St. Michael the Archangel': A regular weapon temporarily becomes a holy weapon that deals aggravated damage to all supernaturals at the cost of durability. Mage-Based *'Revelationes Coelestes': The hunter's prayer causes any witches in the area to begin bleeding. Werewolf-Based *'Miracle of Gadarene' (also called Cast Into Swine): A hunter casts a demon out of a person and into an animal representing the opposite of the demon's powers. (Spirit Slayers, Page: 147) *'Binding of St. Amabilis': A hunter sings a song that temporarily causes a werewolf to lose their healing abilities. (Spirit Slayers, Page: 147) Promethean-Based *'Peace of St. Joseph': This Benediction saps the vigor from dead flesh, no matter what force animates it, even the technically not-undead Prometheans (with a -3 penalty). The creature suffers a penalty to Initiative, Speed, and any Physical actions equal to the hunter’s Benediction rating for as long as the creature remains within 30 feet of the hunter. (Mortal Remains, Page: 31) Slasher-Based *'Saint Agathius' Call': The hunter mystically draws all attention to themselves, leaving their companions unseen by the target References * , p. 157-164 * * -148 * * , p. 56 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary